Astri
by daruma-sama
Summary: Axel is sent to be Roxas' guardian, but things get complicated when Axel learns that Roxas can see him. What will happen now that Axel has a chance to talk to a human? Axel/Roxas Riku/Sora
1. Prima Luce

**A/N:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters (sadly). Anyways, this is an Axel and Roxas story that I hope you like and review. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated even if they are comments on things that need to be corrected. ^.~ Yes, critisim is the only way that I am going to get a better writer. Oh, and the random numbers are for footnotes, just an fyi. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_We are out there…a force that these creatures wish to explain. They try to understand us like a science project with ways such as religion and superstitions, but we can never be understood by such heartless creatures. Mindless empty shells that watch as their Mother slowly withers away into unfertile dirt, clogged waters and suffocating air. Again, history repeats itself, another apocalypse, another rebirth and yet they never learn. Ever since the first existence of this planet I watched those heartless creatures called humans. I despised them, only to fall into one of their falsehearted webs longing to be one of them…just once…with him…_

**

* * *

  
**

**~1~**

**Prima Luce**

The small teenage boy blinked his eyes a few times before sitting up stretching his arms as high as they would go then bringing them down to scratch his head under his blonde hair. Today was the start of his senior year in high school which he was extremely grateful for. After he finished high school he could go to college and focus on his photography hopefully getting a better job than the one he had now. Dark blueberry (1) blue eyes glanced at the clock reading 03:35 (2) making him gasp in horror. He was going to be late for his shift work at the Twilight Coffee House which started in ten minutes. Why the Twilight Coffee House was open 24/7 he would never know, but what he did know what he was going to be late, again.

The checkered covers to his bed fell to the floor as the blonde made a mad dash to his closet grabbing his uniform and running to the bathroom to get ready. Not even bothering with a shower he simply brushed his teeth, washed his face, threw on his uniform and sprayed on a bunch of axe. Lucky for him he didn't need to worry about his hair because no matter what he did it would always end up the same spiked mess so he never even bothered. He darted out of the bathroom and into his living room/bedroom to grab his backpack and school uniform before proceeding to the door to slip on his shoes.

The table next to the door had his cell phone, wallet and keys sprawled across it that way he would never misplace them. With one quick swipe he grabbed them shoving them into his pockets and running out the door. The door slammed shut behind him surely disturbing his neighbors, but it was too late to do anything now. He would probably apologize to them when he got home later that night and if not write them an apology letter.

The blonde teenager darted down the stairs, out the door and down the street tripping on almost anything, but gratefully never fell. Even with all his haste he managed to arrive at work two minutes late and he knew his boss, Cloud, would never let him off easy even if he was his older brother. He walked into the shop like a man condemned to death which would be an easier punishment than what Cloud probably had in store.

"Roxas, you're two minutes late for your shift," Cloud stated in almost a monotone manner which was never a good sign. Roxas dared to take a look up at his brother only to see angry blue eyes staring back at him.

"I know," Roxas sighed as he tried avoiding eye contact with the older blonde by looking down at his feet. "My alarm didn't go off again. I'm sorry."

"You really need to get another one." Cloud frowned as he wiped down a table and adjusted the chairs so they were perfectly straight. "I know I promised our parents that I'd look after you and continue running the coffee shop, but there is only so much I can do if you're going to constantly be late to your shifts." A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and touched his forehead lightly with his fingers.

"I'm really sorry," Roxas apologized hoping to get out of a harsher punishment.

"I know, I know," The older blonde sighed waving his hand, "It's just that if you moved in with me you wouldn't have money issues like you do." He opened his eyes slightly to look down at the younger blonde who was currently looking at his feet.

"I just don't want to be such a burden." The younger blonde whispered as he looked up at his older brother. "Everything will be okay though," he smiled, "once I'm done with high school I can go to college and focus on photography. I have the best grades in school and I'm sure I'll manage to get a few scholarships to help pay for college."

Cloud shook his head as he groaned, "Seriously Roxas, it's not just that I'm worried about. You've acting strange as well. There are times when you come in here and you look like you've seen a ghost or something. Are you sure there is nothing bothering you?" he asked raising a blonde eyebrow.

Roxas laughed, "Nah, I'm fine. Really!" Even though he knew he wasn't fine and his brother was close about seeing ghosts. The younger blonde just couldn't explain what he had been seeing for the past 4 months. All that he would vividly remember were those sharp green eyes and the spiked fire engine red hair on a man that could summon fire to fight off blurry purple masses. However, no one else would ever notice the battle taking place and walk through it even.

The teenager's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt an arm lock his head in place and friction on the top of his head as he brother gave him a noogy. (3)

"Okay squirt, enough daydreaming and more working." Cloud snickered as he released his younger brother.

"Okay," Roxas pouted as he rubbed his head and proceeded to get things stocked and cleaned.

"Oh and Roxas" His older brother called making him freeze in place dreading what was coming next. "You get to clean the bathrooms since you were late today." Cloud paused, "With a toothbrush."

Roxas let out a groan as he made his way to the bathrooms to clean them knowing he had a long day ahead of him that didn't even include school yet.

* * *

The light crept silently through the town devouring the remnants of the darkness brought by another moonless night. Only to fade back into darkness as the people awake allowing their cars and power plants to spew toxic waste into the sky now covering the sun in a black veil of mourning. They do not notice for they do not care and cannot feel the pain of the trees starving for light or hear the cry of the sun watching them die.

The red head sat there slouched over on the ledge of a coffee shop rooftop letting one leg dangle and the other brought close so he could rest his arm and chin on his knee. He watched it happen all over again like a horrible movie on constant repeat. Lime (4) green cat like eyes took in every detail of how the heartless humans continuously wounded their Mother without a second thought. He hated being there surrounded by the filthy slime of humans, but he had orders and duties to carry out.

It was his duty as an Anima to protect one of the special gifted humans known as the Perrarum. The Deus was in charge of the Anima and assigned them a Perrarum to protect hoping that one of these humans would end the chain known as destruction and creation. However, most Perrarum didn't make it past puberty due to the Larvae, evil spirits that seek out the Perrarum for their power and eat their souls. The ones that did make it past puberty didn't wield powers strong enough to destroy the chain of the pitiful world.

The spiked read haired Anima was one of the original XIII created to protect the Perrarum of this planet. He was one of the original, but also the last as well. The Deus took the souls of the Perrarum who died of old age and made them into Anima because they were pure, but they weren't powerful enough to fight off the Larvae and would die once more along with their Perrarum. Although, Anima didn't die since they didn't really exist in the material world. They just vanished into nothing never to be reborn like the souls of worthless trash that didn't deserve a second chance. He thought it was a sad cycle just like cycle the planet was going through as well.

'_Would there ever be an end to this?'_ he wondered sadly reminiscing back to when they were still the original XIII. All his Perrarum had lived until they died of old age with him watching over them the whole time in the shadows, but it was getting harder and harder to do with his current Perrarum. The Larvae this kid attracted were some of the most powerful the red head had ever seen. That and it was almost like the kid could see him or sense him which was never heard of in a Perrarum. Anima weren't beings that could be seen by anything but other Anima, the Deus and Larvae, but the red head had a strange gut feeling that the kid could see him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1-** okay I was hungry when I was writing this so forgive me with the food reference

**2**-I am going by military time so I don't need to write am or pm ^.~

**3**- yes I know that noogy isn't really a word, but it is what I call them anyways

**4**-yes, I know again with the food. Don't judge me too harshly, I was really hungry.

So please tell me how you liked it. Thank you for reading! Until next time!


	2. Exsistunt

**A/N: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, *sighs* Okay, so anyways, I woke up at some ungodly hour this morning realizing I couldn't fall back asleep. So what do I do? I write the next chapter for you. So I hope you like it and if you find anything wrong do feel afraid to tell me. Oh yes, I do have more footnotes..er... footnote, but is really are just my comment. Anyways, please review to tell me how I'm doing. Enjoy ^.~

* * *

**~2~**

**Exsistunt**

The younger blonde waved goodbye to his older brother as he ran out the door of the Twilight Coffee House. It had taken him his whole four hour shift to scrub the bathroom spotless, one of the many harsh punishments his brother came up with for him being late. There were fifteen minutes until school started, but at least he had time to change into his school uniform. As mean as the teenager's older brother might be, he made sure that Roxas was never late to school and had enough time for sleep and studying.

Roxas ran to the school gates, but came to an abrupt stop as he sensed something wasn't right. It was the feeling that he always got before the red head appeared to fight the purple blobs. Wide blue eyes scanned the surrounding areas but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. With a shrug and the roll of his eyes the blonde boy determined it was just his imagination again so he continued into the school grounds. Before he could take another step further someone jumped onto his back and proceeded to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?!" A familiar voice laughed. Roxas chuckled as he twisted his arms around to tickle the person on his back. The person fell off the blonde's back screaming and falling onto the hard cement ground. "Aww," the voice whined, "That's no fair Rox."

The blonde turned around to see a brunette kid with the same blue eyes and the naturally spiky hair that ran in the Strife family. It was his twin brother, Sora. The blonde twin snickered as he offered a hand to his brunette twin who willing accepted the offer. When the brunette was standing up he was still pouting as he looked down at his now dirty uniform.

"Man," Sora complained, "Look what you did to my uniform." He motioned toward the brown spots of dirt on his white uniform looking like he was about to cry. "I am going to get into so much trouble." He pouted looking at his blonde twin. Looking at his brunette twin make such a face made him let out a soft chuckle which he tried to hide with a cough into his fisted hand.

"Don't worry," a deep voice from behind them said. Both twins looked in the direction the voice came from to see a silver haired teenager with bright green eyes. "Come on Sora," the teenager grinned, "White is the easiest to get dirty, but it also easy to clean up." Hearing this made the brunette's face light up with a smile so bright it could give the sun a run for its money.

"Really Riku?!" Sora beamed, "That means that I won't get in trouble for having a messy uniform!" The brunette proceeded to bounce up and down like a squirrel on caffeine (1) before launching himself into hugging the silver haired teen. "Oh Riku! You are my hero!" the brunette laughed in a joking manner.

The brunette's twin rolled his eyes at this wondering how Riku even could put up with Sora sometimes. The brunette was overly hyper and childish, not a normal trait for an 18 year old boy going into his senior year of high school. However, Riku and Sora might as well have been dating since elementary school since they were almost as close as the twins.

"Well," Roxas laughed, "I'll leave you two alone to figure out the solution to Sora's dirty uniform problem." He gave his twin a smirk, "For some reason I feel that I don't want to be around for that."

"Rox!" Sora yelled as he jumped off Riku to grab his twin, "Cloud wanted me to talk to you about you moving in with us." The blonde cringed knowing that his older brother would use the younger blonde's only weakness against him. As much as Roxas loved his older brother, there was a bond that he shared with his twin that couldn't be explained.

"Maybe later," Roxas sighed, "You have a uniform to clean up before school starts." He gave his twin a soft nudge, "Besides, I'll see you at lunch." The blonde smiled as his twin nodded with a dorky smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah!" the brunette grinned, "We'll see you at lunch Rox!" Sora waved goodbye to his brother before skipping back to Riku to discuss the matters of his dirty uniform.

Roxas made his way to the double doors of the school as a shiver consumed his body. He could sense something wasn't right, but as his eye wandered the school grounds he could see nothing out of the ordinary. That was until he spotted a flash of red run past him with a gust of wind only to disappear as his eye tried to follow it. He let out a heavy sigh now feeling safe and no longer threatened by whatever was following him. Glaring blue eyes scanned the school grounds once more before heading into the school.

* * *

The first day back at school had flown by for the blonde teen even with his twin hounding him at lunch. His twin tried to convince for the entire half hour of the lunch period, but ended up unsuccessful. After their parents died the blonde didn't feel safe living in the same house. There was something about the incident that didn't add up and there was something about the house that scared him. Of course he would never tell his brothers about it because they would never understand, they never did.

Roxas could sense and see things that others couldn't sometimes it made him wonder if he was crazy. It didn't stop there either. He would have dreams about the end of the world that were so real that he didn't know it was dream until he woke up screaming and dripping in sweat. Then there were the times where he would fall into a daze and see things happen only to see it happen again like déjà vu. His research told him that it wasn't déjà vu, but premonitions about the future.

Every day the blonde felt like he was discovering new powers that he had. Powers that he read about in comics with super heroes, but there was no way he could be a super hero. '_Could I?'_ he wondered to himself as he walked through the allies of the town. His feet came to halt as he looked up to see something coming toward him. He strained his eyes to see what it was and wished he hadn't. The purple blobs were no longer blurry to him, but vivid images of monsters out of books. His blue eyes widen in fear as he tried to take control of his body, but it was frozen as the monsters, yes monsters filled the gap between them. He let out a silent scream waiting to be eaten alive, but painful even came and instead he felt warmth around him, safe warmth.

The blonde opened his eyes slowly to see the red haired man once again fighting off the monsters with fire. As the monsters disappeared so did the flames and the man with red hair stood up straight before slowly turning to look at the teen with piercing green eyes.

* * *

**1-** Okay, I was watching Hoodwinked and Sora reminds me of the hyper-active squirrel hence the refference

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next time! ~Bye


End file.
